1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to silicious polymeric materials obtained by:
(1) Polymerization of organic monomeric substances in the presence of high purity submicroscopic silica particles; the polymerization may be followed by a deactivation reaction with silylating agent. PA1 (2) Addition of high purity submicroscopic silica particles to monomeric substances and coupling reagents, which will react with the silica surface hydroxyl groups, and a polymer or a monomer which is forming a polymer in the reaction medium. PA1 (3) Through dispersion of high purity submicroscope silica particles in polymeric organic substances.
The silicious polymeric material can be used as the stationary phase in gas chromatography for the separation of organic and inorganic fluid substances.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of silica in polymers as an additive in small quantities, usually in the range of 1-5%, is well known. In this case, the object is to modify the physical properties of the polymer in order to meet final technological applications. This is the case when silica is used as a "compounder" in polymers and elastomers. The addition usually follows the polymerization operation, generally being done previously to or simultaneoulsy with finishing operations on the polymer.
Organic-inorganic compositions have already been successfully used in gas chromatography, e.g., those commercially available under the tradename Durapak which are obtained through the esterification of porous glass microbeads, (the beads being commercially available as Porasil) with organic molecules of relatively low molecular weight (Halasz, I.E., Sebastian, I.--"New Stationary Phase for Chromatography"--Angew, Chem. 81, 464 (1969)). In such a case, the porous structure is provided by the glass microbeads, therefore, the porosity capability exists before the synthesis.